pyjama rama
by cooey95
Summary: A story of some team bonding. Was written as a sequel to my story Day Dreams and Memories, however you can read it as a stand alone. I will be accepting your ideas also.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: if I owned criminal minds, I wouldn't be torturing the internet with my writing. So if you don't like my story and want me to stop writing, just buy me the rights to criminal minds! =P**

The knock on the door echoed through the house, from the front entrance right the way to the back room. Rushing towards the front door Jennifer Jareau, always the polite hostess yelled to the person on the other side. "Just a sec, be there soon!" kicking aside a small toy truck that was sitting in the middle of the walk way, she reached forward and opened the door to reveal her boss and his son standing on the other side. Both of the Hotchner's had bags on their shoulders.

"Hey Jack, I think that Henry is in his room." She said to the eight year old that stood before her. As Jack raced off to find his friend JJ turned to face her boss again. "Hey Hotch, come in, all of us adults have set up in the back room, more space out there." She said while stepping aside to let the senior agent into her house. Both of the adults made their way towards the back of the house where a low buzz of voices could be heard. When they had reached the back room Aaron Hotchner could see that JJ was right in her reasoning of which room they would be using for their mandatory team bonding. There were seven camp beds placed around the room, with three placed slightly apart from the others. The three beds that were placed away from the others already had pillows and blankets on them; one set was bright pink, another, casual beige, the final one was a light tone of blue. Of the other four beds only one had a quilt set on it, the design on the cover was star trek, marking it as Spencer's space. The rooms occupants – Emily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia stopped speaking as their boss entered, they didn't remain silent for long though. Hellos bounced around the room as Hotch placed his bag on the bed closest to the wall. As he was spreading the quilt over the small bed he saw the teams resident genius walk past the door way. Sticking his head in the door way he spoke quickly as he always does, "Hey Hotch, how are you? Thanks for agreeing with the idea to do the team bonding at the beginning of our time off."

"Hello to you too Reid, im well thanks for asking." Before he could go any further two sounds could be heard through the house, another knock at the door and the sound of metal hitting a tile floor in the kitchen. Only seconds after the noises from the kitchen the occupants of the back room heard JJ utter a very un-lady like word.

"I'll go help Jay, if one of you wanted to answer the door." Reid said leaving the room. He walked down the familiar hall into the kitchen that held some rather fond memories for him. When he entered, he saw what looked like it may have previously been a Quiche on the floor and JJ running her hand under cold water from the tap. Grabbing the dustpan from the laundry room Reid quickly cleaned the mess from the floor and went over to JJ to see if he could help any.

"What happened, Jayje?" he said as he took her wrist and gently pulled her hand from under the stream of water. He could see redness on her fingers and palm.

"I went to pull the quiche from the oven, but I forgot the mitt." She said watching Reid examine her hand.

Reid chuckled at the situation, knowing that the burn was only minor. "Well, I can see that you have already treated this, so it is my recommendation as a doctor that a special medicine be administered at once."

"Sorry Spence, you're not a medical doctor." She said laughing.

"Honestly JJ don't argue with your doctor." He said grinning down at her.

"Okay then, Dr Reid, what is this special medicine you have prescribed?"

Lifting her hand to his lips he gently kissed each finger and then the centre of her palm. "Now, if im right, this should be feeling much better?"

Before JJ could answer, Prentiss walked into the room. Caught off guard by the sight of Reid holding JJ's hand and the pair standing a lot closer than was needed in JJ's kitchen she sputtered a bit before managing to say what it was that she had come in here for.

"Rossi and Derek just got here. Sorry if I was interrupting anything." As she was speaking she was slowly backing out of the room, looking slightly uncomfortable.

JJ sighed and leaned forward slightly until her head was resting on Spencer's chest. After a second she stood up straight again and picked up her phone and the local pizza menu.

"Since were not having quiches I guess I should go see what everyone wants." She said. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Spencer before leaving the room.

**A/N: hey guys! Cooey here. How are we all? Good I hope. This is the first chapter to pyjama rama. In case you didn't know, this is a sequel to my story Day dreams and Memories. You don't have to read it to understand what is going on in this story, so don't panic. I had intended to write the whole story before beginning to post it, however I realised something… I have no idea what will happen. I have the next two chapters sort of planned, but after that im lost so any ideas on what you as a reader would like to see would be awesome! Drop a review or inbox me your ideas! I plan to update at least once a week and would love for you guys to see your ideas in my story. Thanks guys, until next time Cooey out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds? Yeah I don't own it…. I wish I did but I don't. ….**

Walking into the back room, JJ saw the rest of her team sitting on the beds that they had chosen for themselves, Jack and Henry were sitting on Reid's empty bed, as he had just been in the kitchen with her. As she walked into the room Garcia looked over and said "Everything okay in the kitchen Jayje?"

"Uhmmm, not exactly. I dropped the Quiche, and it's getting pretty late, so I've decided that we are having pizza." She replied. Henry and Jack both cheered at the idea of pizza, making the adults laugh. "Come on guys, what kind do you want?" She asked picking up a note pad and handing it to Hotch who was sitting closest. The note pad was handed around the room, with all of the adults writing down a preferred topping, because of the large number of them; they decided to share the pizzas between two people. By the time the note pad had reached JJ again, Reid had entered the room and taken up the end of his bed, the only part of it available, due to the mini invaders. As JJ left the room to make the call, light conversation broke out among small groups. Reid and Morgan were talking to Jack and Henry, Hotch and Rossi were discussing a previous case, and Prentiss and Garcia were sitting on the bed furthest from the boys, speaking in whispers. Reid showed the boys a magic trick and glanced around the room, he saw the members of his family sitting together happily. He was sitting with his brothers, his sisters were over in the corner engaging in sisterly behaviour, and his girlfriend was walking back into the room. JJ sat down with Garcia and Emily, and joined in the whispering, what could they be talking about? Reid wondered to himself for half a second, before the combined weight of two young boys pushed him off the bed and onto the floor. The thud made as three bodies hit the floor was loud enough to capture the attention of everyone in the room, most of them laughed at the sight, Hotch and JJ, however both just sighed at the fact that their children had to be involved somehow. Glancing at her watch JJ told Henry to go prepare for his bath, she liked to stick to routine, even though she knows that the chances of getting Henry to bed on time tonight were between little and none.

"Think you can do it yourself today bud? I have to go and pick up dinner." She asked her son as he was getting up from the floor ad attempting to help his godfather from the floor. Before he had a chance to respond, Morgan spoke up. "Don't worry about going to get the food JJ, I can go, just tell me which place you ordered from." He said, pulling his shoes out from under the bed, where he had placed them previously. He grabbed his wallet and his keys, preparing to head out the door, Garcia offered to go with him, to help carry some of the food. More than happy to have some help, Morgan quickly agreed. As they were leaving the back room headed towards the front door, Hotch handed Garcia a credit card.

"Team bonding is supposed to be paid for on the account, so I don't think they can complain about this." He said. Garcia took the card and smiled a wicked smile.

When Garcia and Morgan were sitting in the car and pulling out of the drive way, Garcia told Morgan what Emily had told her.

"Our little genius has a girlfriend."

"What?! Who is it?" Morgan replied, the shock evident on his face.

"Only our JJ." She said laughing at the expression.

**A/N: hey again guys! First I would like to apologise for the delay in updating. I only really have time to write during my spare at school, and it has now been filled with the loudest most obnoxious people in my entire grade, needless to say I can't concentrate properly. So, updating might be a little slow for a while. Thanks for the reviews that I have gotten, and also thanks for the guest reviewer who pointed out that fan fiction spazzed and broke the paring options, this is not a JJ/Hotch story. =] I will try to write the next chapter during the week, but I have a boat load of homework, and my cert 4 and a Modern History assignment to do, so no promises guys. Please review – it is love, and everyone needs to be loved … until next time –Cooey out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS! WHY DON'T I OWN IT? I SHOULD OWN IT! IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY! *sniffs* I'll never own it. CBS hates me that much.

While Morgan and Garcia were driving on the way home they received a text message from Hotch.

First bonding exercise has begun. When you get back place the food in the oven and try to find us, this is a hide 'n' seek style exercise. You will be timed; this exercise shows how well you know your team. – Hotch.

"First bonding exercise is on you Morgan." Garcia said reading the message and smirking slightly.

When Morgan and Garcia reached JJ's house it was in darkness, they went into the kitchen and placed the pizza into the oven. They began to search the house, with Morgan taking the bottom floor, which had more space to cover. As Garcia climbed the stairs she heard muffled giggling coming from under the stairs, she smiled to herself and continued climbing knowing that it was the two young boys. The first room that Garcia decided to look in was JJ's bedroom, expecting that JJ might be hiding in the attached bathroom. She opened the door and flicked the light on. Walking over to the bathroom door she missed the sight of the toe of a converse peeking out from under the bed. Garcia looked in the bathroom and failed to see anyone. As she was about to leave the room she caught sight of the sneaker in the mirror. She grinned and walked over to the bed and knelt down she pulled on the laces of the shoe and untied it, tugging on the shoe as she did, drawing the attention of one Dr Spencer Reid as she did. He began to chuckle and wriggled out from under the bed. He emerged and grinned at her. "Found me." he said grinning at her. They both began to walk out of the room as Reid was about to step away from the bed he felt a tugging on the bottom of his black skinny jeans. He looked down, placed his finger to his lips and followed Garcia out of the room flicking the light off again on his way out.

Downstairs Morgan was progressively walking through the rooms and checking them. He walked into the back room where the beds were set up. He looked under the beds and found Prentiss texting while she waited to be found. "About time, I thought you guys had forgotten about me." she said rolling out from under the bed and dusting herself off.

Back upstairs Garcia heard a slight chiming sound coming from the linen cupboard she grinned and opened the door, revealing Hotch, who was lying on an empty shelf. "Well I suppose it is good that you found some of us already, would you have found me if I hadn't been texting?"

"Sir, no Sir." Garcia replied grinning at him. His reply was a slight chuckle as he ventured downstairs to join Prentiss and Reid in the living room. Garcia began to scout around upstairs looking for either Rossi or JJ she checked every available room that she hadn't checked already, thinking that Morgan might have found one of them already she went down to the lower floor and walked into the lounge and saw the three adults they had previously found plus Jack and Henry who had given up on hiding. She frowned at the group and left quickly without saying a word. She bumped into Morgan on her way out; he was going to check how many people had been in the room too.

"Only three, I've checked everywhere." Garcia said with a sigh, she didn't like being outsmarted by people she knew so well.

"Okay Baby Girl, think, try to think like them and you will find them, who is still missing?"

"JJ and Rossi." She replied already thinking of where she would hide if she was JJ, suddenly it clicked. "I know where JJ is and im sure if you think like Rossi you will find him too." She said with a laugh before racing up the stairs again. Morgan stood in the hall for a few short seconds before shaking his head and walking out into the small back yard that JJ had, there he found Dave leaning against the wall, tossing a tennis ball up into the air and catching it one handed. He glanced over when he heard Morgan approaching and smiled a knowing smile and walked inside again, tossing the ball over his shoulder for Morgan to catch as he went.

Garcia was opening the door to JJ's bedroom when she thought back to how Emily had told her about what she saw in the kitchen, she got down on her hands and knees, and using her phone to illuminate the space under the bed she saw a rather cramped looking JJ laying in the space. They exchanged a knowing glance and ventured downstairs together. They walked into the living space to find Hotch commenting on the speed at which they had found all of the team members; they did reasonably well, even if finding some of the members was a fluke. As the team members stood and stretched they discussed where they were hiding, before the conversation could take off properly though the stomach of a very hungry Jack Hotchner grumbled and all of the adults laughed before Garcia and Reid went into the kitchen to bring out the food from the oven where it had been heating. As they were in there Garcia just looked at him and said; "so, who started it, you or her?"

Reid feigned ignorance, "what do you mean, who started what?"

"The relationship between you and JJ that is obviously happening, Emily told me what she walked in on, and you were both hiding in the same place, I may not be a genius like you, but I can connect the dots and see the bigger picture one eighty seven."

"There is no bigger picture to see; if there was don't you think that she would have told you by now?" Reid said to her fetching cups from the cabinet next to the dishwasher and grabbing soft drink from the fridge.

He turned back to her and took in the worried expression on her face.

"Talk to JJ, i still have to, we haven't had a chance to talk alone today, but if it's bothering you, don't worry, she means more than my life to me." As he was saying this he turned on his heel leaving Garcia alone in the kitchen to ponder over what he had said.

The meal was eaten in comfort, there was a pleasant chatter floating around the room, often interrupted by bursts of laughter. The mood was happy, Morgan and Garcia had both scored well in the hide n seek activity, and they were glad to hear it. What was noticed by Emily, Garcia and now Morgan was the close proximity that Reid and JJ were keeping with each other, they were sitting side by side having a conversation about an arcade competition that no one else could understand. As they watched they saw Henry walk over and talk to his mother, as she had looked away, Reid glanced around the room and caught them staring, he raised his eyebrows, an action that was mirrored by Morgan. Before the look could be considered prolonged JJ leaned herself into him, knocking him to the side for a second, Reid looked away from the gazes of his team mates and into the face of the girl he had fallen for, fought for, and had won over, he knew that he would have to explain things to the rest of the team eventually, but that moment wasn't now, that was later, for now he was content to have JJ by his side and his family surrounding him.

Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I am just a horrible person and I should never type again. But I love it so much so that won't be happening. As always, let me know what you all think, reviews are love and love is rewarded with cookies. Next chapter will be uploaded…. Soon?


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors** **note**: Hey guys! So thanks for making it to the annual 'worst author awards', the award goes to me! For almost four months of not updating. I would like to thank everyone who has alerted the story. Also a MASSIVE thank you to rockhotch31, a person who I've never spoken to before in my life, yet they've managed to inspire me to continue writing. So if you ever see this, I dedicate this chapter to you. I really hope I can get inspired to continue this story, because it is actually fun to write. Also, see the note at the bottom.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. You already knew this.

After the meal had been eaten and the dishes washed the group gathered around in the back room, sitting on their respective camp beds. There was a discussion going on about what activities they would do next. The ideas that were being thrown around were extremely diverse, but finally, they managed to decide on an activity that they could take part in.

"Three legged races?" Rossi asked," you may not have noticed, but there are seven of us. We can't do three legged races with an odd number of people. Someone has to sit out from this." He said, secretly hoping it would be him.

"Yes, I have noticed and I have already thought of this, because Garcia is rarely in the field, she can sit out. Don't worry though, you can referee and hand out prizes." Hotch said addressing the last part to Garcia herself.

She smiled at him and nodded her assent.

They all went out into the large back yard and quickly moved the soccer ball out of the way so they would have a clean track to race down. As they were standing there muttering among the group about who would be paired with whom, Garcia bounced to the front of the group and whistled piercingly. Everyone looked over at her and she smiled at them.

"Okay, as referee I have decided that it is my job to sort out who is with whom. Hotch, Rossi, you can be team one. 187, JJ you are team two. Jack and Henry are team three and Emily; you are with my chocolate god." They all nodded at her words and walked over to their partners. Garcia walked around handing out rope to each of the teams and helping the two children tie their legs together. When all four teams were set at the start line and ready to go Garcia raised her fingers to her lips and let out another whistle, at the sound everyone lurched forward, the Henry and Jack had both tried to use their left legs, as henrys left was tied to jacks right, they just fell over. Hotch and Rossi were stumbling a little as they went, but they were doing better than the other teams. Reid had placed his arm around JJ's shoulder and her arm was around his waist to keep balance, as they were walking they could be heard whispering "in, out, in, out, in, out." So they were keeping up a steady rhythm. Morgan and Prentiss were having a hard time of the exercise; they seemed to be bickering over how to start. As Garcia was watching all this, when Hotch and Rossi, who were in the lead had reached halfway up the field, Morgan and Prentiss suddenly got their act together and powered down after them. They passed JJ and Reid who were not far behind Hotch and Rossi, only steps away from the finish line, almost as one single being the team that had started last leaped over the finish line and landed as Hotch and Rossi crossed, followed seconds after by JJ and Reid. There was a short moment of confusion as the four teams tried to decide who had won. Suddenly the referee stepped in.

"Okay guys, that was a close call, I don't want the responsibility of calling that one, so I think I should consult with my unbiased companion. Henry, who do you think won?"

The little boy had a very serious expression on his face as he looked at the two teams in question. Having made a decision, he whispered to Jack, who was still tied to his ankle. The two boys grinned at each other before Henry spoke up. "I think that, whatever team makes it back to the house first wins!" he said, he and Jack turned as quickly as two children tied together can and dashed back to the house, they had only made it half way down the yard the first time so they beat the other teams back without a problem. The two boys collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggles as the adults caught up with them. JJ untied herself from Reid and untied Jack and henry before picking up her son and holding him upside down, making him laugh out loud. The team watched on with smiles on their faces, they loved to see one another happy and this was the happiest they had seen JJ in a while. Once everyone was untied they all walked back to the house and collapsed on the camp beds in the back room of JJ's house, the two boys on the floor, watching the adults silently. Conversation broke out about the activities they had already participated in and what was to come next, the general consensus was that the very next point of call was ice-cream. JJ started to get up from her camp bed, before she could completely raise herself however, Hotch stood and offered to organise it for her.

"Hey, I'll help you." Prentiss said rolling off her bed and walking after him down the hall. As they walked into the kitchen he turned around and fixed her with his piercing gaze.

"You want to tell me what's happening between JJ and Reid? I'm not blind you know, I can see that something's happening."

She smiled at him, "you don't miss a thing do you? I walked in on them standing awful close in the kitchen earlier, a lot closer than they should be."

"How close is close?" Hotch asked he leaning on a counter, looking at the beautiful woman he had harboured feelings for, for almost a year now.

Prentiss walked closer to Hotch, having a good feeling about acting on her long ignored feelings today. "About this close." She said feeling his breath on her cheek.

Hotch's heart began to beat faster and faster in his chest, he wanted to back up and close the gap at the same time, unsure of what to do he cleared his throat and raised his hands to her shoulders, intending to move her just a bit, but as he was doing so, there was a victory in his internal battle, his heart won over his head, so his hands continued past her shoulders until they cupped her face. "So, close enough to do this?" He asked of her, making it clear what he was planning to do, she nodded and he leaned in kissing her softly, and then with more enthusiasm as she melted into him. Both of them felt as if they could stay in like that forever, and they would have been happy too, if thye hadn't been interrupted by a very loudly exclaimed

"OH MY GOD!"

**Note:** hey again, so who do you think was the intruder? This note is the beginning of me requiring assistance, if you have an idea what the next team activity can be, inbox me, by next Saturday night the best idea will be written into a chapter dedicated to the person responsible to the idea. Okay thank you so very much for sticking with me. =] until next time…. Cooey out!


End file.
